Sin ti
by Fanaticasailormoon
Summary: Después que Naruto se va en busca de Sasuke, Sakura se da cuenta que esta enamorada de Naruto. Los personajes de Naruto no son mios son de la propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Los flash back son de Sakura y la letra cursiva son los pensamientos de Sakura.


**Naruto **y** Sakura **están en las puertas de la aldea oculta de la hoja. **Sakura **se esta despidiendo de **Naruto **por que el se va en busca de **Sasuke**. Y ella esta recordando las cosas de **Naruto**

* * *

_**Flash back**_

**Naruto:** ¡Es una promesa de por vida! No te preocupes le traeré de vuelta...

**Sakura**: ¡Gracias! **Naruto.**

Ella ve a** Chouji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji y Kiba con Akamaru**. Que van en busca de **Sasuke.**

_**Fin de Flash back.**_

* * *

**Naruto **se gira para verla y se da vuelta para emprender el viaje. **Sakura** se recuerda otra vez que y empieza a llorar. Y va donde esta **Naruto.**

**Sakura:** ¡Por favor **Naruto**! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Piensa en lo que podría pasar si vas tu solo!

* * *

_**Flash back**_

**Sakura (Llorando):** ¡Yo...te amo con todo mi corazón!

**Sasuke (Detrás de Sakura):** Gracias...

**Sasuke** le dio un golpe en la nuca a **Sakura **y la dejo durmiendo en un banco.

_**Fin de Flash back**_

* * *

**Naruto:** Conozco los riesgos **Sakura-chan** pero...¡Estoy dispuesto a correr esos riesgos para traerte a **Sasuke **de vuelta! ¡Ya te lo dije antes!

_Esa promesa...¡Porqué no puedes olvidarla! Necesito que te quedes conmigo...pero dudo...que cambies ahora tu forma de pensar...así que..._

**Sakura **abraza a **Naruto **y como no **Naruto** esta sonrojado y **Sakura** llora como una magdalena.

**Sakura (Abrazando a Naruto)**: Idiota...más te vale volver a mí con vida...si no lo haces...porque...nunca te perdonare...porque no soy nada...

**Naruto **le da un beso en la frente de **Sakura**.

**Naruto:** Te lo prometo...¡Volveré a ti a salvo y cuando lo haga...estarás feliz porque ese teme estará de vuelta! Por cierto...¡Te he dicho alguna vez que gran y encantadora frente tienes! ¡Sentí que quería besarla!

Pone bien la mochila se gira ve a **Sakura **y se pone a andar para buscar a S**asuke**. **Sakura** se acuerda que ''**Sasuke**'' le dijo lo mismo y ella se ha dado cuenta que era **Naruto** transformado en **Sasuke.**

_¡Era...él! __**Naruto**__...definitivamente...¡hablaremos de esto cuando vuelvas!_

* * *

**A MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Podemos ver a **Sakura **andando por la aldea y se va la florería de** Ino.**

_¡Lo que paso ayer...fue demasiado! No se qué es esto...este extraño sentimiento dentro de mi...necesito hablar con alguien de esto...y sé que la mejor persona es..._

**Ino: **Frentona...¿Que te trae a mi territorio tan temprano en la mañana?

**Sakura: Ino**...¡Solo necesito a alguien con quien hablar eso es todo!

Van las dos a un sito más tranquilo para hablar. **Sakura** esta sentada y apoyada en un árbol y mientra**s Ino** esta de pie y en vez en cuando se agacha para hablar mejor con **Sakura.**

**Ino**: Dejame adivinar frentona, te sientes culpable por **Naruto**. Se fue a la misión solo y estas confundida por tus sentimientos hacia ambos, **Sasuke** y** Naruto**, ¿Verdad?

**Sakura**: Wow...¡**Ino** me conoces muy bien!

**Ino**: Bueno, venga ya, frentona...hemos sido amigas durante años...¡Además puedo adivinarlo con ver tu cara!

**Sakura**: Por eso vine a ti, **Ino**...¿Crees que estoy enamorándome de **Naruto** en vez de **Sasuke**?

**Ino:** ¡Está prácticamente escrito en tu cara, frentona! ¡Definitivamente te gusta **Naruto**!...¿Y te diste cuenta de que no le añadiste el -**kun** al nombre de **Sasuke**?

**Sakura:** ¡Oh dios, mio tienes razón** Ino**! ¡No lo hice!

**Ino**: Antes de que digas nada más, frentona, considera esto..**.Naruto** ha hecho muchas cosas por ti y nunca esperó nada a cambio, eso es lo que yo llamo una persona no es egoísta. Sabes frentona, personas así son difíciles de encontrar hoy en día. Si yo fuera tu afrontaría esos sentimientos que tienes por **Naruto** una vez que vuelva...pero ¿Que pasa si tiene éxito y trae a** Sasuk**e de vuelta? ¿Qué harás entonces? ¿Volverás a ser la Fangirl que eras entonces?

**Sakura: **Honestamente **Ino**, ¡Llegados a este punto no lo sé!

**Sakura **se abraza a si misma y se acuerda las cosas que ha hecho a** Naruto.**

_**Naruto**__...por aquel entonces...siempre me reía de ti...y te hacia daño...hasta entendí la carga...que tuviste que soportar...ahora sólo espero...que vuelvas..._

**Ino **se despide de **Sakura** tristemente.

* * *

**TRES SEMANAS DESPUÉS**

Podemos ver a **Sakura** en la oficina de **Tsunade** y al lado de **Sakura **un Anbu.

**Sakura:** ¿Querías verme **Tsunade-sama**?

**Tsunade** esta triste.

**Sakura:** Maestra...por favor, no me digas que...¿...Es...**Naruto**?

Tsunade le enseña a **Sakura **la bandana de **Naruto **y de pronto **Sakura **empieza a llorar y **Tsunade** esta también apunto de llorar.

**Sakura (Llorando): **¡No,no! Esto no puede ser...¡**Naruto** me prometió que volvería a salvo! ¿¡Esto es algún tipo de broma de mal gusto verdad maestra?! ¡No! ¡¿Maestra?!

**Tsunade **esta llorando por **Naruto **y no por ayudar a **Sakura.**

**Sakura: **¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Se suponía que **Naruto** volvería de una pieza! ¡Siempre lo hace!

**Tsunade** se levanta y se va donde esta **Sakura** y la va a consolar y la abraza y las 2 están llorando como magdalenas.

**Sakura:** Maestra...nunca...le..pude decir...lo mucho que significaba para mi...¡No me dí cuenta hasta que se fue! ¡¿Por qué no lo admití antes?!

**Tsunade (Llorando)**: Está bien **Sakura.**..puedes dejarlo salir...yo también le hecho de menos...y toda la villa le echará...pero es lo que pasa con ser un ninja...el sabia los riesgos que había...solo puedo esperar que haya encontrado la paz donde quiera que este.

_Ya he pasado por esto pero...en ese entonces __**Naruto**__ ha estado ahí...parece...¡...El príncipe de la oscuridad destruyo el sol de mi vida! Las siguientes semanas fueron duras...el sol había desaparecido...para mi..y para todas las personas que le conocían. Organizamos su funeral mientras que los ciudadanos celebran el fallecimiento del demonio._

Se pueden observar en el funeral a los siguientes: **Tsunade, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sai, Ino, Chouji, Sakura, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Shino y Kiba**. El nombre de **Uzumaki Naruto** estaba en la lapida de los héroes caídos. Todos se habían ido mientras **Sakura **se había quedado.

_El sol se había ido...y me sentía tan sola...sin el..._

**Sakura** esta llorando delante de la placa donde están los nombres de los héroes caídos.

**Sakura: Naruto**...¿Por que tuviste que morir...? No tenias que morir...no así...**Naruto**...si puedes oírme...siempre he querido decirte esto...pero era demasiado cabezota para admitirlo...y tuviste que morir para que me hicieras darme cuenta...

_¡Te amo, __**Uzumaki Naruto**__! Siempre te amare y nada cambiara eso nunca._

**Sakura:** Te amo..**.Naruto**...desearía que estuvieras aquí conmigo...

Se levanta aun llorando.

**Naruto:** _**Sakura, Sakura, Sakura**__..._

Cuando esta levantando una mano le toca su hombro. Se gira y ve a **Naruto **vivo y coleando pero herido, se acerca y **Naruto** le sonríe y tiene un dolor ella se preocupa y le va corriendo a sanar le a su jutsu de curación. **Sakura **le abraza y **Naruto** esta sonrojado.

**Naruto**: **Sakura-chan **yo...

**Sakur**a le interrumpe y le pone un dedo en su boca y ella le dice.

**Sakura:** No digas nada de esa estúpida promesa...¡No me importa si no pudiste manterla!...Todo lo que importa ahora...¡...Es que estás aquí conmigo!

**Naruto **la ve todo sonrojado y se vuelven abrazar.

**Sakura:** ¡Idiota!

**Sakura **besa en los labios a **Naruto**, luego se separan sus bocas y podemos ver a los dos sonrojados y** Naruto** ahora besa a** Sakura **y así se quedan bastante tiempo besándose en la atardecer.

_El sol de mi vida a vuelto a mi por fin y no podría ser más feliz. Sé que aún existe una amenazante oscuridad, pero esta vez...__**Naruto**__ no le plantará cara solo, estaré allí con él para hacerle frente._

Al día siguiente **Naruto **junto con Sakura se presentan en la oficina de **Tsunade,** todos los amigos, los maestros que quieren a **Naruto **lo ven a **Naruto **como si fuera una ilusión y el dice que no es ninguna ilusión que solamente tardo en llegar aldea con algunas heridas y nada más. Después de la explicación se ponen contentos que este vivo. Y **Tsunade **lo abraza que lo deja sin aire.

**Naruto: Tsunade-**obachan suéltame que no puedo respirar.

**Tsunade (Llora de felicidad):** Idiota, estoy tan contenta de volverte a ver **Naruto...**

_Fin._


End file.
